


Fun In The Sun (And The Shade)

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, First Chapter is Rather Tame, Fluff, Gunnthrá is still Queen, Original Character(s), Romantic Beach Getaway, Two Chapter Fic, be warned, second chapter is smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: During a rather boring celebratory beach party being held by the Ice Princesses, Gunnthra convinces Josue (King Leo’s Mercenary friend) to attend.Luckily for him, both involved parties get what they want in the end





	Fun In The Sun (And The Shade)

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, these two might be my OTP right now (despite the fact that Josue is my custom boyo, but I concede that)
> 
> Expect the additional smut chapter sooner rather than later, so I can write some more fluffy garbage for these two
> 
> Keep an eye out for sexy times within the next few days

“Josue dear, are you enjoying yourself?”

Josue, a usually self-assured man if ever there was one, couldn’t quite fathom how he was lucky (or unlucky) enough to get into this situation. He was mostly nude, sparing an awkwardly tight swimming...thing Gunnthra “helped” him pick out (if by help, you mean she aggressively felt him up to get his... measurements...but he wasn’t gonna say no to that). Adding onto that, he was basically held hostage on a beachside towel by the motherly woman, who was splashing around with other scantily clad women (most of whom were probably children, but Josue’s awkward gaze was fixed onto the larger Ice Princess)

“Eh...I’ve had worse, Gunny..trust me...” His Voice was shaky 

Seemingly without reason, Gunnthra pouted, before rising to her feet, leaving her shorter friends in her quite imposing shadow. Glistening with water, she slowly trotted towards her smaller partner. Her voluptuous form was almost shining from the water cascading off of her, Josue tried to ignore this, hoping to not appear as some lecherous perv. When she reached the technicolor towel he was seated on, she basically scrunched herself to be at his eye level, where she placed a dainty hand on his cheek

“I understand your shy around women, Dear...but you must allow your inner self to be free...and let me in...”

Josue simply awkwardly nodded, sweating slightly. The woman noticed his shaky gaze, and laughed to herself

“Aww...is the big bad bodyguard embarrassed by the sight of a woman in such a vulnerable state? I never took my treasured hero as such a lowly hermit...” She quips sarcastically, nudging his head to make eye contact with her.

“I...ain’t trying to..” Before he could ramble any further, she shushed him with her finger. She slowly slumped to his side, placing a manicured hand onto his pale chest. He tried to glance at her visage, but she titled his head towards the others, who were awkwardly splashing about like they didn’t nearly die multiple times back in the day. In the distance, Ylgr (the youngest Ice Princess) is splashing Helbindi, who is attempting to hide behind Laegjarn like a meat-shield

“Look at Ylgr. She was held captive by the very same Muspellians she is currently having a great time with...as her older sister, it is a beautiful sight...to know peace inevitably outdoes all boundaries. You know this too, correct?”

“Eh? Uh...yeah. Sad to say Princess, but my story ain’t been so grandiose. I’m just a hired killer that old man Leo wanted to bring to Nohr...and I guess technically me being HIRED led to me meeting you...so it really ain’t all that bad...” He shrugs, noticing Gunnthra’s hand slowly rub circles into his slightly underdeveloped musculature.

Gunnthra giggled, a blush crawling up her icy features

“Oh my, never thought someone like you would be such a romantic...” 

“What can I say...seems like I’ve been wrapped around your finger since I met you.”

His reward for his blatant flirtation was a breathy gasp from Gunnthra, who then laughed almost into being out of breath

“You’re too much, dearest. Why, I might just simply faint from embarrassment!”

Josue smirked, making a cartoonish growl. In his honest opinion, he had no idea why someone as powerful and influential as Gunnthra even slightly associated with him, a tactless, rather demure mercenary who fires sharpened wood sticks at people...but he isn’t going to argue semantics when the rather buxom pinkette is so invested in him. Keeping his cool (technically), he swept a spindly arm around her waist, squeezing her into his hip like a prize he won at some carnival, she only giggled like a child at his advances. He didn’t put too much pressure on her, so that he didn’t hurt her. Once she was closer to him, she began kissing him feverishly, which Josue didn’t expect to say the least. 

When she finally ceased her affections, the Archer swooped her up in a bridal style carry with an odd burst of strength he didn’t actually understand. As he basically disappeared into a nearby more secluded location. Almost like some idiotic punchline, Helbindi finally noticed that Gunnthra and Josue we’re gone

“Uh, where did those two freak shows run off to?” He seemed either extremely puzzled, or extremely worried about something happening. His sister didn’t agree with his concern

“Ignore them, Brother, let them have their fun...”

“....What kinda fun?”


End file.
